campaign3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Colossi
The Colossi are a group of five titanic creatures, seemingly under the direct control of Tavra. Made by the mutation of giant leaders of the Old Kingdoms and imprisoned adult metallic dragons from the Dragon Clans, each colossus bares its own unique physical traits and personality. The Glutton The smallest of the five at a mere 30ft high, the Glutton was the combination of a Hill Giant Chief and a Brass Dragon. At the center of a quasi-sentient sandstorm known by Qolasians as the Sands of Hunger, the obese titan ravaged the scarce farms it encountered. It was followed by a band of hill giants and ogres. While the colossus was hardly intelligent enough to comprehend speech, it made no ceremony of demanding tribute from smallfolk in the form of foodstuffs. Combat The Glutton was far too dense to propel itself into the air with its wings. Rather, it laid on it bulbous stomach and harnessed the wind with its wings to glide across the loose desert sands. Lacking a formal strategy, the Glutton grabbed its targets and attempted to devour them in one bite. Otherwise, it would swing wildly with an acacia greatclub, which it seemingly summoned to its hand. After being weakened by the power of the Brass Eye, as wielded by Bug, the Glutton quickly fell to its death when Ranulf, in the form of an air elemental, unleashed a torrential whirlwind, causing it to wildly sail across the dunes and crush its skull into a large stone. The Artisan Regarded as the most beautiful by dragon fuckers, the Artisan was a combination of a Stone Giant Elder and a Copper Dragon. Lanky and elegant in her movements, the Artisan covered the tunnels she burrowed through with ornate patterns and designs. After emerging in Undervane, she was met by Aayla and a number of drow, who quickly devoted themselves to her and her Stone Giant tribe. The drow, enamored by her artistic vision provided her a work space to perform and all the servants and prey she could desire. Combat Fast and swift, the Artisan was as much an athlete as an artist. Her precise boulder attacks were enhanced by the tunnels which her lair was made in. She would commonly use her acid breath to render the bones of her "canvases" bare to use in her art. She met her fate at the hands of the party when Ranulf exposed her to the Copper Eye and eventually died to Simon's fireball. Her body crashed to the ground, crushing Lincoln Log, a stone giant and an ebyrith below. The Warrior A fierce hunter as well as a martial expert, the Warrior is a combination of a Frost Giant Jarl and a Bronze Dragon. The Warsmith Stout, clever and bound in armor made from fifty metals, the fearsome Warsmith is a combination of a Fire Giant Queen and a Silver Dragon. The Regent The largest by far and the most awe-inspiring to behold, the Regent is a combination of a Cloud Giant Archduke and a Gold Dragon. Category:Monsters